<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Close to love by abunchofatoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616675">Close to love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunchofatoms/pseuds/abunchofatoms'>abunchofatoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616675</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/abunchofatoms/pseuds/abunchofatoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Josie's love story</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Close to love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening Cerca del Amor by Pedro Guerra and my mind did this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Josie had always liked poetry, she was a romantic. She dreamed of finding the love that the poems that she liked to read spoke of.</p><p>Josie believed that she found it with Penelope, at first it had been how described her poetry books, flowers and sweet words but in the end it was all pain and lies.</p><p>She picked up the pieces of her heart, but even with her broken heart she couldn't stop reading poetry, she knew she would find that kind of love.</p><p>Then came Landon, who wrote poetry for her in the form of music and romantic dates. Josie loved it and again thought she found what her books were talking about. But again love ran away. She had come so close to finding what she was looking for, but she had lost it.</p><p>Josie was close to love several times, but never caught it.</p><p>Then Hope came, she didn't say sweet words to Josie, but spoke softly to her when her demons wouldn't let her sleep.</p><p>Hope never brought her flowers, nor did she bring her lies, the tribrid only brought her coffee every morning without fail, along with a smile.</p><p>Hope never sang to her, but she loved hearing her sing, even when Josie thought she was making a fool of herself. The tribrid just clapped and asked for another song.</p><p>Hope didn't take her on romantic dates either, but I always take her by the hand, as if just having her by her side was all she needed to conquer the world.</p><p>Hope's love wasn't like the poetry she read, Hope's love was real and it was only hers.<br/>
And this time Josie was close to love, she caught it and clung to it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>